GLIMMERCLAN!
Hello! welcome to GlimmerClan. we are cats of pure bravery and beauty! we have a mighty leader, but a beautiful and calm one too. her name is Lightstar, and she is very good with kits. she likes to tell them that maybe one day they'd take her place as leader. Lightstar is tough with missbehaving warriors or apprentices, but she is usually very gentle. we are glad to have her as a leader! our deputy is Nightfall, Lightstar's daughter. Nightfall is cool and arrogent, but she also has a sweet side that only shows when she has strong feelings for another cat or if she is sad. despite her personality, Nightfall is pure loyal. she would never betray anyone in her Clan, she would protect her mother even with her life. but once a warrior fell in love with a cat from another Clan, and Nightfall purposfully put him into battle, knowing he'd get killed. she never admitted it, but everyone knows she did it. our medicine cats are Crystalfeather and Mossfang. they are very good friends, and are very gentle. Crystalfeather was forced to become a medicine cat since she lost a leg in battle. Mossfang would help the medicine cat as a kit, and one day, the day before he was made an apprentice, Mossfang sneaked into the former leader, Elkstar's den and asked him if he could be a medicine cat apprentice. Mossfang is now very old, but takes care of young Crystalfeather. TIME TO SHOW YOU CAMP! we live in a cave, do you see the entrance? I know, the ground is a little rocky. now quick, dive in and you'll see a beautiful place. oh know! I see that grumpy rougue. let's hope he didn't see us. GO! do you want to be spotted? okay, what you're seeing right now is OUR CAMP! TAA DAA! do you see that big stone right there? that's where Lightstar makes her announcments. there's a hole under it where she puts moss, weeds, flowers, bird feathers, and her fur clots in. she sleeps on them! I know, EWWW! but it's actually quite comfy. you see that thing over there? that pile of branches? these are put here in the memory of each dead warrior. when a new one dies, a new stick is added to the collection. do you see the cave near it? that's the elder's den. they are super grumpy! do you see that over there? the hole in the rock? that is the apprentices den. they have to wake up early every morning for training. the medicine cats den is by this pool, do you see the rock missing from the wall? each sick cat sleeps in one, Crystalfeather checks on them all the time. the pool is used to store herbs, also to wash off blood or used for excersizes. do you see the area over there where all the she-cats are sleeping and where all those kits are wrestling? that's the nursery, and the warriors den under those stacked rocks. OOOOH, I'll show you Star Lake! there's a secret tunnel that leads there, let's go! be careful, it leads right behind the waterfall. Oop! here we are! you see how it's all sparkley? and oh no, we better leave. Mossfang's coming! better not let him find us! so that's the camp! I hope you like GlimmerClan!